heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.03.03 - Moonpies
Category:Log Early Monday was not a time you usually call people, but around 5 Nicky did pull out the number Axiom had left to call when there was an emergency. She went to the kitchen for the call, whispering onto the phone. "Axiom? Can you com over? You're like the only one I know who left a number to call who is not Kitty and she is just a plain mutie who can walk through the wall... I mean... You know about Loki and all... and... he is all not well and all, and somehow he can't seem to do his magic stuff and all... Can you... squeeze in coming over for breakfast or something? I can totally make pancakes if you want... Ok, I will make them anyway but it's your chance to have a few of them." Moon Knight has taken up his vigil behind the sofa Loki tends to sleep on again, so could easily go unnoticed if someone wasn't paying attention. Loki hears Nicky and finally starts to awaken from his nap. He tends to sleep a lot since being freed from the mask, his cuts and scrapes clean but not yet healed. He lifts his head and frowns. "Nicky? what is wrong? You seem upset." That 5am call reaches a voicemail box. Just that time period after Axiom gets in from patrol and falls into bed. When he finally gets the message, it's likely past breakfast time but Axiom does arrive at Lois apartment. He knocks at the door and waits, wondering what the trouble is. As Loki did awaken, Nicky hurried over, telling him all was ok. "I jsut invited someone for breakfast." She muttered, staying at his side till he did nap away again, but did so too for one hour or three. When she eventually stood in the kitchen to make the promised breakfast, it was already 9. As finally the door rang, she scooted to open it with the apron on and the pan in one hand. "Coming!" Working on the key with one hand, she pushed the door outside with a smile, especially as she noticed Axiom on the other side "Come in, come in, I am just making the Pancakes." Moon Knight was dozing behind the sofa..he's used to being up this late-- well. At least a good part of him is. But this last day has been uniquely hectic, and he's catching some rest while the opportunity presents. The door opening though causes him to startle awake, and a green flare and some like colored smoke might show around the edges of the sofa.. Well, this early again as it's now 9, I should say. "It's okay," Axiom says. "You d-don't have to make anything for me," he says. He's in full uniform, armor included when he steps inside. Of course Axiom notices Moon Knight easily...superhero fanboy and all...and just ends up looking a little confused. "Umm...wh-wh-what did you say was wrong?" "Oh." Loki smiles, amused by her concern as he lays his head back down. He knew she had been at his side far longer than he should have been, so he pretends to sleep again so she will relax and attend to herself. Nicky on the other hand had somehow managed to not notice Moon Knight at all... and only as Axiom looked confused noticed him and promptly send the pan flying into his direction at once with a shrill shriek. "EHHH! Intruder!" The next moment she pulled the door shut and had to press hold upon the doorknob so she did not plush out... Moon Knight nods silent acknowledgement to Axiom.. the total lack of warning from the pan leaves him with little more time than to throw up an arm--which the pan hits with a sizzle and goes flying, it and it's contents going everywhere behind the couch with the pancake itself catching on Moon Knight's currently be-crescent hood. "...." Loki about leaps off the sofa, limbs flying everywhere. "Wh-what's going on??" He gets to his feet just after Moon Knight is panned and blinks. "Why were you sleeping behind me!!??" Awkward... "Wait, d-don't -"Axiom yelps, missing grabbing the pan by a fraction of an inch. He winces when the pan hits Moon Knight and then looks to Nicky. "That's Moon Knight," he says simply. "He's one of the g-g-good guys..." he trails off. "Are you okay?" he asks Moon Knight. Loki leaping up makes Axiom blink and rub the back of his neck. "I think everyone should c-calm down..." Nicky blushed as Axiom said that that intruder would be some hero, hiding her face in her hands. "More a moon pie..." she muttered, hearing the ban skitter over the floor and bump into the radiator. And as Axiom asked for everyone to calm down she just added a "P...please?" She didn't noticed that Moonpie sleeping right next to her when she slept cuddled into Loki's arms?! Was she THAT oblivious, that she could step over him calling Axiom and back and then go to make pankakes and not notice someone sleeping on the floor?! Moon Knight is still sitting, so at least there's no threat of further confusion from his quarter.. or at least not that kind. He nods agreement to Axiom's statement, then stands up to look over the back of the sofa and answer Loki as if it were obvious, "So I could watch over you, of course." That doesn't really help the awkwardness, and for a brief moment the hood fluctuates, starting to look like a grass-green wool cap shadowing the top of the man's face as he waves his hands and says sheepishly, "He didn't mean it like that--" though the costume returns quickly and with it the clipped direct tone as he adds, "You're vulnerable without your magic, Loki. It's easier to protect you if I stay close by." The pancake slides to the floor along with the flicker in headgear.. he doesn't seem to know how to reply to the 'Moonpie' comment. Loki is about to say something then starts to giggle uncontrollably falling back onto the sofa and putting his hands over his middle. "MOon Pie....that is hilarious!" Obviously he doesn't realize the gravity of the situation. When the pancake slides down, he giggles even more, tears streaming from his eyes as he tries to quiet himself. Axiom just looks lost, looking between the three. Moon Knight gets his attention easily enough though. And not just because of the weird hood flickering. That gets an odd look and Axiom takes a breath. "Okay, um...c-can we start from the beginning? Before the pancake throwing? What's going on and wh-wh-what do you mean Loki doesn't have his magic?" Nicky tries to calm herself, pressing her fingers into her palms. "I...It started at the museum and all I think. I mean, Loki and me went there and found this mask thing and I played around with it and then gave it to him and BAM gone he was. Then somehow Dr. Banner managed to get him back while I was looking for him out there. I don't know how and all but... I didn't get all that yet, but he is back here and that is what is what matters most... But somehow his magic seems defect..." Moon Knight hadn't heard the bit about the museum, so he's listening just as keenly while Nicky talks. When she's finished he shifts again to look like some sort of black-and-white gumshoe trope, all stark shadows from a venetian blind that isn't there and trench coat and wide brimmed hat, though still tinged green. "The best guess I've heard is that older Loki left it behind to cause trouble. But with him gone it's power was cut off, and it sucked up young Loki's magic and him with it as the next best thing when he got too close. Banner and some others tracked it down where a kid had it in an alley.. he would have left the block made of marshmallows and laser beams if Hawksmoore hadn't put it right. Banner turned into the Hulk and got the mask off of the boy, cracked it down the middle. Loki reappeared after that but he was...still under some sort of effect, and attacked. Banner put him down, and brought him here, I took the mask. ..Turns out it wasn't broken after all." this last rather dryly. "I don't have as much of a power pool as he does, so it sapped me more quickly, but that does not explain why my power did not come with me when I was freed. Mr.Banner slammed me into the ground and when I awoke I had regained my senses. It is evil and it be destroyed." Listening quietly, Axiom starts making some connections. He's been tracking some incidents and is now seeing a couple connections. "So where is the m-mask now?" he asks. "Do you have it here?" Nicky blinked repeadetly as Moon Knight told about what happended, lifting her hands in protest. "Waitwaitwait... Banner slammed MY Loki into the ground?!" And then she blushed deeply... "Did I say that aloud?" Moon Knight snorts at Nicky. "Story of my life.. And yes, you did." he turns towards Axiom in response to his question.. "I'm wearing it." He doesn't look like he has a mask on, though his hands and visible lower part of his face are the same grey-green as the dated clothes he's wearing. If one looks closely they might see a lip around the side of his face, though. Loki blinks, looking at Nicky. "Errr...I thinkk you did. But have no fear, I was not badly injured just a few cuts and bruises. I sustained more in duels with Thor." Axiom gives Nicky a look, blinking at her a few times. He opens his mouth to say something but shakes his head and lets it go before looking to Moon Knight. "Umm, are y-you sure that's safe? If its so dangerous, maybe you should take it off." Nicky blushed even more and turned to rush to the kitchen "Igotogetthepancakes..." she muttered as she moved, but she put her face into the fridge instead first, trying to calm down. She just had claimed that Loki was hers aloud?! How... how hilarious of her... Moon Knight 's form ripples again, almost in agitation in Axiom's comment, though he stabilizes back into the PI appearance. He shakes his head quickly. "Not until we know how to get Loki his power back." he states stubbornly, if evasively. But then adds, "Don't worry; we'll protect him with our life until then." The pallid Asgardian blushes profusely and looks toward the door as if expecting something. "I'm sorry to have caused you all so much grief." He says. "I can't even shapeshift. It's so annoying, it's like my body is empty. When I was inside the mask, it felt like I was burning all he time." Axiom watches Nicky go and rubs the back of his neck. He glances at Loki a moment and makes a mental note to talk to Lois at some point. But that's a story for another time. Shaking it off, he takes a breath. "Umm, okay b-b-but...can you at least take it off long enough for me to get a look at it? Maybe I can help," he says. Loki does manage a small smile from Axiom though. "It's the other you that d-did this, not you." The pallid Asgardian blushes profusely and looks toward the door as if expecting something. "I'm sorry to have caused you all so much grief." He says. "I can't even shapeshift. It's so annoying, it's like my body is empty. When I was inside the mask, it felt like I was burning all he time." Axiom watches Nicky go and rubs the back of his neck. He glances at Loki a moment and makes a mental note to talk to Lois at some point. But that's a story for another time. Shaking it off, he takes a breath. "Umm, okay b-b-but...can you at least take it off long enough for me to get a look at it? Maybe I can help," he says. Loki does manage a small smile from Axiom though. "It's the other you that d-did this, not you." Nicky stayed absent for about five or ten minutes, in which she actually manages to prepare the pancakes she had prepared earlier. A plate full of thick cakes with syrup and butter. And then she reappeared in the dorrframe, the plate in her hand. "P...Pancakes anyone?" Moon Knight's agitation only seems more pronounced and his form more unstable.. he shakes his head again, grimacing as his hands twitch. "No, I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't. Please stop talking about it." he answers, his tone rather strained as if he were half-focused on some other taxing endeavor. He's oblivious for the moment to Loki's concerns or even pancakes. "I...I don't have the mask, the last I heard, Moon Knight had it, but it may have disappeared since then." Loki looks up from the floor to Nicky. "I would love a pancake as long as it does not come from Moon Knight's head." Axiom looks carefully at Moon Knight. If the mask really is evil, Axiom's pretty sure he could do something to it. Maybe make it jump off Moon Knight to save itself. He's not sure he should try it though. "I'm n-not sure how I could help then..." he trails off. "Umm, no thanks," he adds to Nicky. Nicky sighed as she placed the plate upon the table, adding a few forks next to it. "I made them with joghurt..." she said "And can't we just... toss the mask into the sun or something? Maybe you Axiom? Or should we ask Powergirl to laser it a moment or two? I mean, you are heroes..." Moon Knightbreathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks." he says to Axiom. He tchs.. "Some of us are..touchy on the subject. Though this time I have to agree.." he frowns a little at Nicky. "Loki's power is in it.. it's what's running it. I worry that since Loki was freed before and it wasn't, if we destroy it incorrectly it could destroy Loki's power with it. ..Hawksmoore is looking for a magician. Maybe we can find someone with the expertise to sperate the two.." no longer appearing so unstable, he cautiously wonders to Axiom, "If you could study it, what sorts of things can you tell?" Loki emits a strange high pitched sound as if he had just seen a spider. "NO! No we cannot send it into the sun!! It could destroy MEEEE!" He folds his arms over his chest, shuddering. "Why didn't Thor come back? He said he would come back...why won't he help me?" "Tossing things into the sun isn't always a g-good idea. Especially not with magic things," Axiom says. "Well, um. I'm n-not sure magic works that way. You can't just...destroy it. It's like energy...can't be created or destroyed," he says awkwardly. "I can use some magic but I'm n-not really a big powerful wizard," the power booster sighs. He sends a sympathetic look Loki's way before looking back to Moon Knight. "I'm not sure...maybe I could try to figure out how Loki and the mask are linked or I could try to track down where and when it was made...or if there's any myths and legends connected to it that might have clues." Nicky blushes as Loki noticed the fatal flaw in the plan. "I... I didn't thought about that..." she mutters as she eyes the pancakes. "I just hope that in the end nothing changed from what was before the museum." Moon Knight offers to Axiom, "I'm not sure, but. I think I could make it visible, if it would help." He nods to Nicky absently.. though he's tentatively hoping for something very different by the end of this, himself. "I hope not...if after all of this I end up just like him...well, perhaps you should just put me in a cell now. Bind my hands and mouth a nd that way I cannot cast a spell." "There are other w-ways to prevent spell casting," Axiom chimes to Loki. He doesn't linger though. Taking his phone out, Axiom nods to Moon Knight. "Okay, I'll g-get a picture of it if you can and then go research." Nicky Steiff nodded to the pancakes, idly poking into them but not taking one off the stack. "There are some runes on the inside.. I saw them when we toyed with them... but I can't write them down or something..." "If you could, it couldn't hurt." Moon Knight says to Nicky, surprised that she would remember them. He hadn't gotten that far before the mask got flung at his face. He concentrates though, and the mask forms over his face. There is still a crack in the forehead of it, but it's much smaller than when the Hulk first damaged it. Axiom waits and then takes two pictures of the mask. Nodding, he makes sure they save and slips his phone back into his belt. "I'll g-get started on researching this," he says. "Try to avoid Hulks and Liches," he tries to joke, heading for the door. Moon Knight chuckles, and waves as Axiom leaves. "I'll do my best."